Lửa
en:Fire Lửa cháy là một hiện tượng thường xuyên xảy ra trong trò chơi. Lửa rất quan trọng vì một số lý do. Chủ yếu được dùng để chiếu sáng nhằm tránh bị Charlie tấn công. Ngoài ra, Lửa còn dùng để nấu ăn nhằm tăng chỉ số Sức Đói và Máu. Ngoài ra, lửa cũng sưởi ấm trong Mùa Đông để chống cự lại Cóng Lạnh. Cho dù có nhiều lợi ích, lửa cũng rất nguy hiểm như khi đến quá gần sẽ mất Máu. Ánh Sáng Có nhiều nguồn lửa phát sáng khác nhau. Hầu hết có thể thấy ở Thẻ Nguồn Sáng (có biểu tượng Lò Lửa). Bao gồm Lò Lửa, Lửa Trại, Đuốc và Sao Lùn. Ngoài ra, những thứ liên quan đến lửa, như cháy Thực Vật hoặc Đồ vật sẽ phát sáng đến khi hết cháy. Ánh Sáng được sử dùng vào nhiều mục đích: chủ yếu để nhìn trong bóng đêm và tránh bị Charlie tấn công. Thêm nữa, ánh sáng còn được dùng để tránh sự giảm sút Tinh Thần khi ở trong đêm tối hoàn toàn (nhưng vẫn không chặn sợ hãi dần khi ở trong khoảng thời gian chập tối/đêm. Nếu tinh thần thấp, Bàn Tay Đêm sẽ tiếp cận ngọn lửa để thanh toán số phận; cuối cùng sẽ tắt hoàn toàn. Có thể đuổi cánh tay bằng cách dẫm lên và chạy về phía đỉnh ngọn lửa. Nấu Ăn Fire Pit, Campfire and Star có thể sử dụng để nấu ăn. Nấu Ăn có nhiều lợi ích tốt. Với hầu hết đồ ăn, lượng đói hồi lại được tăng lên và còn tăng một ít Máu. Ăn Thịt sống làm giảm Tinh Thần, trong khi nấu rồi thì không. Ngoài ra, Thịt Quái và ăn sống làm giảm Máu và Tinh Thần, nhưng khi nấu sẽ làm giảm đi. Sưởi Ấm Mùa Đông, các nhân vật sẽ đóng băng nếu họ xa lửa quá lâu (có thể làm giảm bằng cách mặc đồ ấm). Miễn là gần phạm vi lửa, họ sẽ vẫn ấm. Bao gồm cả đốt cây cối, vật dụng. Lửa cũng dùng để làm nóng Đá Nhiệt để mang theo khi đi xa, làm giảm thời gian đóng băng. Đuốc (khi sử dụng) cũng cho một ít sự ấm áp, nhưng vẫn không làm giảm sự đóng băng. Nguy Hiểm Bên cạnh các lợi ích, lửa còn rất nguy hiểm. Objects, item, và Mob đang bị cháy làm thiệt hại 8-12 mỗi giây khi ở gần người chơi (ngoại trừ Willow, người bạn của lửa). Lửa lớn có thể lan ra các đối tượng có thể cháy ở gần, nhất là đang đáp xuống, chạy xung quanh chỉ làm lửa lan nhanh hơn nữa. Vì vậy, chuỗi lửa cháy sẽ bắt đầu, đốt cháy lượng lớn tài nguyên tùy vào địa điểm. Campfire (không tính Fire Pit) sẽ lan cháy sang các vật dụng có thể cháy ở gần. Tất cả những đồ dùng cháy được sẽ biến thành Tro nếu cháy, nhưng đốt cây như Evergreen và Mushtree sẽ thành Than. kiến trúc mà đã cháy sẽ trả lại 1/4 nguyên liệu khi đập. Đuốc và Gậy Lửa có thể dùng để đốt đồ vật bằng cách nháy chuột vào vật dụng đó. Chó Săn Đỏ sẽ bốc cháy khi đốt, lan lửa trên những chấm, có thể đốt cháy các vật dụng và làm bỏng nhân vật. Ngọn lửa của Red Hound sẽ tắt sau vài dây và biến thàn Tro. Nhiên Liệu Dưới đây là một số chất đốt tốt nhất, có cả ưu và nhược: *'Đất' cực kỳ nhiều nên rất dễ để thu thập với Chĩa. Nhưng nó chỉ cháy 90 dây và không tái sử dụng được. *'Than' dễ dàng thay mới và thu thập số lượng lớn nhanh chóng, nhất là trong bóng tối. Cháy như Log nhưng gộp lại tới 40 thay vì 20. Khi làm Charcoal, cẩn thận nếu không sẽ gây hại không mong muốn. Cách sản xuất Charcoal hiệu quả là đốt các cây nhỏ ở vòng đời thứ nhất. *'Chiếu Rơms' đốt lâu nhât (6 phút) và cũng có thể thay mới, cần 9 Cỏ Cắt. Thu hoạch 9 Cỏ tốn khoảnh thời gian bằng với lấy 4 Gỗ hoặc nhanh hơn. Cỏ Cắt cũng có thể thu hoạch bằng tay, không cần Đá Lửa và Cành Cây để chế công cụ. Chiếu Rơm đốt lâu hơn thành phần nguyên liệu như 9 Cỏ Cắt chỉ cháy trong 270 giây. *'Ván Ép' cũng cháy 6 phút, nhưng chúng không cháy lâu hơn thành phần nguyên liệu (4 gỗ chỉ cháy bằng 1 ván ép). Mang 10 Ván Ép để đốt có thể tiết kiệm kho đồ, nhưng vẫn tốn gỗ để đốt lửa trại. *'Cỏ và' Cành Con cháy 6 phút và rất dễ thu thập, nhưng chúng không thay mới được, vì vậy chỉ nên dùng nếu thật cần thiết. *'Lông Bò Lai '''rất dễ thu thập khi có Mũ Sừng Bò và Dao Cạo. Cạo lông Bò Lai cho 3 Lông bò. Cháy trong 90 giây như gỗ và có thể gộp tới 40. Trong khi 'Mưa, nguyên liệu mất nhanh hơn (tùy vào độ lớn của mưa): *'''Lò Lửa nhanh hơn 200% *'Lửa Trại' nhanh hơn 250% *'Đuốc' nhanh hơn 150% Reign of Giants Trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, sức nóng Mùa Hè có thể làm cho đồ vật nóng lên và bốc cháy. Xây Máy Ném Tuyết sẽ dập tắt đám cháy nhở và ngăn đồ vật nóng lên và cháy. Người chơi cũng có thể chặn đồ vật nóng lên bằng cách dùng tay với giá phải trả là Máu hoặc Phân, Nước Đá, hoặc Gậy Băng. Ẩm Ướt làm cho chất đốt bị úng nước. Nguyên liệu bị ướt không cháy lâu bằng nguyên liệu khô ráo. Một số chất đốt mới được thêm vào : Shipwrecked Trong bản Shipwrecked DLC, Mùa Khô có thể khiến các vật bị bắt lửa. Xây dựng Máy Ném Tuyết để dập tắt khả năng sinh ra hỏa hoạn từ các vật đang cháy nhỏ ngoài ra người chơi cũng có dập tắt các đám cháy ẩm ỉ bằng tay (sẽ bị mất một ít máu) hoặc thông qua phân bón, Nước Đá, Hail hay Gậy Băng Hai nguồn sáng mới đã được thêm vào là Lò Gốm and Obsidian Fire Pit, Obsidian Fire Pits burn three times as long as Campfires, compared to normal Fire Pits or Chimineas, where they burn twice as long. Ẩm Ướt sẽ khiến đồ vật bị ẩm, Nhiên Liệu bị ẩm sẽ cháy lâu bằng nhiên liệu khô. Mưa lửa cháy nhanh hơn , yêu cầu cần thêm nguyên liêu với cùng một thời gian Shipwrecked DLC cũng giới thiếu 2 chế độ mới là Gió Mạnh, thứ có thể dập tắt đám cháy và lửa nhanh chóng và Lũ Lụt, thứ sẽ khiến lửa trại và lò lửa không thể dùng được. Lò Gốm sin ra sẽ chống lại cơ chế này Một số chất đốt mới được thêm vào : Vật Dụng Có Thể Cháy *Tất cả nguyên liệu bên trên. *Tất cảThực Vật. *Hầu hết Mob. *Ong và Ong Sát Thủ. *Ổ Chân Cao. *Hang Nhện. *Tường Cỏ và Tường Gỗ. *Hạch Nhện và Túi Muỗi. *Hạt Giống, Thức Ăn qua sử lý, và Rau Quả. * Vật Dụng mà mob đánh rơi khi chết. *Kiến trúc bị nóng lên trong mùa hè. Thư Viện Ảnh Fire damage.png|Lửa xuất hiện trên màn hình khi người chơi bị đốt. Burning Treeguard.png|Treeguard bị đốt. Forest Fire.gif|Xem cách lửa lan trong Forest. Dead Fire Hound.png|Red Hound bị thiêu đốt. Burnt Siesta Lean-to.png|Siesta Lean-to đã cháy bởi sức nóng trong Reign of Giants. en:Fire Thể_loại:Nguồn Sáng Thể_loại:Đồ Làm Ấm